


Irony

by thesilverarrow



Series: Neville/Draco Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverarrow/pseuds/thesilverarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville seemed to get a feel for him quickly. It took Draco a bit longer to figure out what made the man tremble and fall apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony

Neville Longbottom is a curious person, Draco decided a long time ago. Get him out of his element and he's hesitant. Get him in his element, he stops being hesitant without quite realizing it. He just sort of suddenly settles down, from his expression to his speech to his movement. And especially his hands.

They shake when he's giving a speech. They're often clammy and clumsy. The first time he kissed Draco, they clutched at his neck like he was holding on for dear life. The second time the two of them kissed, they slid perfectly from his jaw, right up under his ear, to the nape of his neck, where they gently but insistently guided Draco's head into a sharper angle, a deeper kiss. 

That's when Draco's hands started shaking.

Neville seemed to get a feel for him quickly. It took Draco a bit longer to figure out what made the man tremble and fall apart. It's as if he has to work so hard to hold himself steady that, once he gets that way, he sometimes doesn't know how to let go again. Draco's worked hard to find a happy medium there, between confidence and control. 

It turns out that words work. Neville's sometimes nimble fingers are rarely matched by his words. He's still far too quiet sometimes, stuck inside his own head. He seems to forget that, yes, people do care what he thinks and feels and wants. When they're together, naked and panting and desperate, Neville still doesn't speak much, most of the time. He's good enough with his hands that he doesn't need to. Draco's good with his hands, too, but he's even better with his mouth, or at least his words really, really work for Neville.

"You are so bloody gorgeous," Draco murmurs. Neville's eyes go wide for a moment before they snap shut again, and he returns to kissing Draco's chest. His left hand is holding Draco's hip steady, but his right is tracing slow, oh so slow lines down over his other hipbone, then back up again to his stomach, brushing his balls and the head of his cock on the way.

Draco can't help but want to touch him somehow, so he cradles Neville's head in his hand, threading his fingers through his hair. He could pull it a bit, if he wanted to, but right now this is slow, easy. 

Draco says, "No one has ever made me feel this good."

Neville's mouth pauses to suck at the skin just above his navel.

Draco adds, "From the start. You had me, you know."

Neville raises his head just enough to smile at him and say, "I do."

"Yours," he murmurs, feeling Neville's breath ghosting lower and lower.

"Mine."

"Please," Draco says, and a moan tears from his throat. "Merlin, please, fucking touch me."

"I am," Neville says, a hint of easy laughter in his voice, fingers now coming up and tracing his cock from root to tip and back again. 

"Please," he whispers.

Neville may tease, but he knows when to stop. That he pushes on just a bit past that point is sort of perfect, when it's not crazy making. 

Now, he swallows the head of Draco's cock and begins a fast rhythm, his head bobbing a bit. The one hand remains on his hip while the other seeks out a nipple. He cries out – it's just this short of painful, which is good. It'll help him last.

He can feel how wet he is in Neville's mouth. Neville reaches out for his hand and Draco knows what this is. He lets his hand be guided to the base of his own cock, holding it for Neville to take. A quick, hard suck makes Draco's hips buck, and he feels both of Neville's hand on his hips, holding him a bit – not keeping him down on the bed, but not letting him buck that wildly. 

It doesn't take long. It's ridiculously erotic this way, feeling like he's feeding him his cock, feeling Neville's wet lips meet the web between his thumb and forefinger. 

"I'm close," he says, and Neville pulls off, watches him finish himself with just a few hard, short strokes. 

When he takes his hand off his softening cock, Neville reaches out for it, brings each finger into his mouth in turn, licking him clean. Once he's done, he stretches out over Draco's body, hard cock already digging into the groove of his thigh. 

Neville shudders at the contact and gives him a half-desperate look, saying, "Holy fuck, do I love your fingers."

Draco pulls him closer, both hands on his arse, smiling at the irony.


End file.
